


Your bad  side

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron Camille joke around a little





	Your bad  side

“Camille it’s good that I’m able to trust you”Aaron told his ex wife 

“I’ve always told you I’m here for you”Camille says to him

“I know you mean that”Aaron smiled 

“We’re still friends after all”Camille reminded him 

“Yes M’am”Aaron teased her 

“Easy smartass”Camille sent him a warning playful look 

“Wouldn’t like to get on your bad side”Aaron held his hands up in the air 

“You do have common sense”Camille jokes with him


End file.
